I Always Knew
by tn65loverinuy620jd
Summary: Sequel to If Only You Knew 2. You should read that story first. InuYasha leaves Kagome in her time while going back to his era. Sadly the well doesn't let him return to her. And while InuYasha is trying to get back. An old enemy returns for Kagome.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The long wait is over for all you ****_If Only You Knew _**** fans. The first chapter to the sequel. I hope this story turns out just as great. So enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 1**

Today was the day! The day me Kagome Higurashi would be married. But not to just anybody, today me and InuYasha would be married in front of the whole village. Of course it took a lot of convincing to get InuYasha to agree. You see InuYasha doesn't like to show his feelings in front of people. But he knew this meant a lot to me, so he agreed. Sango is helping me get dressed in my wedding kimono and fixing my hair.

"So are you nervous Kagome?" Sango asked me as she twisted my hair up in a bun.

"Of course I'm nervous Sango. Weren't you?"

"I think every woman gets nervous Kagome. There's just something about looking right, and not messing up the vows that makes us nervous."

"Your probably right, but I think I have a little more to worry about."

"Like InuYasha causing a mess, or starting a fight for no reason. Does that about sum it up Kagome?"

"Yeah Sango." Was my sad reply.

Placing a hand on my shoulder. Sango tried to reassure me that InuYasha knew how much all this meant. "Come on Kagome it's time to go. And don't worry you look beautiful!"

"Thanks Sango, I think I'm ready."

I couldn't help but think of what my mom would've thought. If only she could see me all dressed up in my wedding kimono. A lone tear started to fall, but I quickly wiped it away. And told Sango I was ready.

Walking out of the hut I saw a line of people standing. At the front of the line stood Miroku with a smile on his face. Off to the left side of Miroku stood InuYasha. I couldn't help but blush when InuYasha smiled at me. He looked so handsome standing there.

As I started walking passed the line of people that stood on both sides of me. They begain bowing. And as I got closer to InuYasha, his smile got bigger. Once I got within arms reach. He held out a hand to me and giving me a little wink. I couldn't help but blush even redder. InuYasha could really be charming sometimes. Once my hand was in his, he pulled me close. It was Miroku that started speaking.

"My fellow villagers, we are gathered here today to join these two as one in marriage. The two standing in front of you have both suffered great for all of us. I have traveled with them through all their trials and errors. And I can truly say that I don't think anything can Tare these two apart. Thank you my friends for all you have done for us. You risked your lives for us all more than once on the journey to destroy Naraku."

After Miroku's words, he started with the normal ceremony. Me and InuYasha repeated the words Miroku spoke. Then both InuYasha And I drank sake from a clay cup. It was the first time I ever drank sake. After we drank, we both bowed to Miroku and he did the same. And then Miroku announced us as husband and wife. Before I knew it InuYasha planted a loving kiss to my lips.

"Let's eat and celebrate this wonderful joining of two remarkable friends!" After Miroku's words we all headed for the our spots to sit. The villagers defiantly out did themselves. Never have I seen so much food! And I was so over joyed, finally InuYasha was being excepted and treated the way he has only dreamed of."

As we ate different people would come to us to wish us well in the days to come. And to my surprise InuYasha actually gave a small speech.

Inuyasha stood, catching everyone's attention. Looking down at me he started to Speak. "I know there are a lot of you that don't approve of are marriage. But I will never leave me wife, if you can't except us we will move from here. But know this, if anyone tries to hurt Kagome in anyway you will answer to me."

After InuYasha spoke, he took my hand and helped me stand up from the table. No one said anything, everyone knew InuYasha meant what he said.

Leaving the village behind we walked to our small hut in the forest. InuYasha wrapped his arm around me as we walked. I didn't know why I felt nervous, after all it wasn't our first time having sex. But it would be our first time since I found him wounded. I'll never forget finding him the night of the new moon. I thought I lost him forever, but he made it. It was the next morning when he woke as a half-demon again that we made love. Of course we made sure we were far enough away from everyone. and InuYasha told me this time his demon blood would likely take over.

**A/N: I know this chapter was short but I wanted to see what you all thought first. Hopefully I can get the next chapter out in a few weeks. But maybe sooner depending on my reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I know this is early, but you know how newly married couples are. So here is a little lemon so be warned. **

Chapter 2

As InuYasha and I continued our walk neither him or I said much. I know InuYasha was worried. The look on his said it all. As much as he tried to push his fears away, I could still see it in his eyes. InuYasha's demon side wasn't a side to mess with. His father's demon blood was to strong for InuYasha. And neither of us knew what would happen during sex. When he would be full demon.

Before we entered our small hut in the woods. InuYasha picked me up and started carrying me bridal style through the door. I couldn't help but hug him a little tighter, I snuggled my head into his shoulder just enjoying how it felt to be held like this. As we entered our new home, I gave InuYasha a kiss on his cheek.

"keh! I see someone's in a hurry to get started." InuYasha said as he carried me to our small bedroom in the back of the hut.

"And you're not!?" I asked giving InuYasha a wink.

"Feh! Like you need to ask Kagome, I've been waiting along time for this night."

"What are you talking about InuYasha? It hasn't been that long."

"Oh please Kagome! You're the one that wanted round two right after the first round. And don't think I can't smell your scent woman! You've been driving me crazy for three months."

I couldn't help but giggle at what he said. "What the hell is so funny now woman?" InuYasha asked while placing me on our futon.

"It's nothing InuYasha, just thinking of all those times back home."

A blush came to his cheeks. "You have no idea how much I wanted to just..."

I never gave him a chance to finish what he was going to say. Tightening my arms around his neck, I quickly captured his lips. Slowly I started pulling InuYasha down on top of me. Somehow we both worked our kimono's of between kissing and exploring each other.

As InuYasha started to move away from my lips to my neck. I noticed the red in his eyes, he was starting to transform. Soon I noticed the jagged purple lines on his face. I Was to lost in thought, and when InuYasha started kissing his way to my left breast I quietly moaned out his name. "Inu...Yasha!" I was enjoying the feel of his lips until. A small cry left my lips when one of his fangs went to deep, slightly drawling blood.

"Kagome!" InuYasha said sitting up. And when he notice the small line of blood he froze. "I...I...hurt you. Damn! I knew this would happen."

As InuYasha started to get off me, I grabbed his hand. " It was an accident InuYasha, you didn't do it on purpose. And I'm okay InuYasha, it was nothing really." But I could see he was thinking differently. So I pulled him down again, bringing my lips to his. But InuYasha pulled away. "Please InuYasha, let me help you." I said taking his face in my hands, as I tried to kiss his lips. But he pulled away.

"I can't do this Kagome. My demon blood is to strong, we haven't even started and look what happened."

"No! We can do this InuYasha. I will help you, please InuYasha I know we can. Besides don't you believe in me anymore."

"Of course I do Kagome, I believe in you more than anybody I know. But I can't stand hurting you."

"InuYasha, here take this." InuYasha gave me a confused look when I handed him Tessiaga. "try holding Tessiaga, it always helped before." Slowly InuYasha took his sword before pulling me close and kissing my lips.

Falling back on the bed InuYasha continued where he left off. As InuYasha kissed the valley between my breast, he suddenly stopped and looked into my eyes. I could see something was worrying him. "What's wrong InuYasha?"

"If I keep holding the Tessiaga my demon blood won't surface. And if it doesn't you won't get pregnant."

"Yes I will because when you feel your climax just release the sword."

A smile came to his face as he claimed my lips once again. Soon our passion grew stronger. And when InuYasha manhood found my entrance, he slowly pushed forward. I smiled when InuYasha lightly took my face in his free hand. I nodded to him to continue, and when he finally thrusted forward completely. A moan of pleasure left my mouth. "Oh InuYasha...I..forgot how good this felt."

"You're telling me Kagome!" A slight blush came to both our cheeks at our words of enjoyment.

It wasn't long before InuYasha started picking up the pace. "God Kagome, this is even better than the first time we made love." InuYasha moaned out. I only smiled, after all I felt the same way. It wasn't long before I felt my first climax, making InuYasha go a little faster. Soon we found our perfect speed. Which meant InuYasha was coming close to his peak. It was when he released the Tessiaga I know he was ready.

Running a hand up the side of my body, I could see him changing again. "Please InuYasha...don't fight it...I'm here. I trust you." When InuYasha looked in my eyes I could see only the whites of his eyes had turned red. His golden eyes looked at me with concern. The closer InuYasha got to his climax the longer his nails and fangs grew. "Ka...Kagome!"

"Shh, I'm here InuYasha. Just let it go, you're not hurting me." I could see the worry in his eyes. Slowly I started running my hands up and down his back. Soon I felt him relax, and he started moving faster and going deeper.

"I-InuYasha!" Was all I said before we both hit our peak. But for InuYasha it was more.

Even though InuYasha was trying to keep some of his weight off me. I could tell he was having a hard time supporting himself. "InuYasha?" And then I realized he was still climaxing, his demon side was still controlling his body. Soon he gave and left himself fall on me.

slowly he raised his head and looked into my eyes. The smile was on his face was so cute. And I knew round two was soon to come.

It was after our third round of sex that InuYasha never pulled out. His erection stayed hard. The demon in him was making sure none of his seed left my body. Plus as many times he filled me there was no way I wouldn't be pregnant. Closing my eyes I slowly fell into a peaceful sleep. Somehow I always knew this was how everything would turn out.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! And I hope you all keep enjoying this story. I'll try my hardest to live up to the first story. But only time will tell. Also I do not own InuYasha or any characters from it. They belong to the very talented Rumiko Takahashi.**

Chapter 3

The early morning rays of light slowly entered InuYasha and Kagome's small hut. There inside two lovers slowly opened their eyes. A smile came to InuYasha's face as he looked into kagome's beautiful brown eyes. As Kagome laid snuggled in InuYasha's arms. InuYasha brought his free hand up to Kagome's cheek, cupping it into his hand. Leaning into his touch Kagome then placed her hand over his. InuYasha marveled at the beauty in front of him. "Good morning koibito." InuYasha said giving Kagome a passionate kiss.

After breaking the kiss. Kagome smiled up at InuYasha. "Good morning to you too koi."

This time Kagome claimed InuYasha's lips. When the kiss ended Kagome could feel InuYasha's hand leave her face and run down her bare chest to her stomach. A smile that Kagome had never seen before came to his face. "What is it InuYasha?" Kagome asked a little concerned.

Making small circles with his hand InuYasha replied. "Your scent has changed Kagome." Looking deep into her brown eyes he continued. "I...I...think your pregnant."

"You...think so InuYasha?"

"I do Kagome, last time we made love your scent never changed."

Placing her hand over his, a lone tear started to roll down her cheek. Gently InuYasha wiped the tear away. "Why are you crying Kagome? You're not upset about being pregnant are you?"

"Of course not InuYasha, I'm just so happy. These are tears of joy, I just hope you're right about this." It was then a question came to her. " InuYasha, do you remember anything after your demon blood took over?"

"What do you mean Kagome, of course I do."

"What I mean is, do you realize you stayed inside me most of the night."

"I know Kagome, that's part of what happens when my demon blood takes over. It's trying to make sure you get pregnant. I didn't hurt you staying that way all night?"

"No InuYasha, it felt wonderful!" I had a feeling that your demon blood was making sure I got pregnant."

Bending down InuYasha placed a loving kiss on Kagome's stomach. Before looking back into her brown eyes. "Thank-you Kagome." InuYasha said before kissing her lips.

"Thank-you?" Kagome asked " Why are you thanking me InuYasha?"

Placing his hand over her heart he said. " For always believing in me, trusting me, and above all loving me."

"Oh InuYasha!" Wrapping her arms around his neck she couldn't help but let a few more tears fall. "Of course I trust you InuYasha, why wouldn't I. I always said I'd stay by your side, and I meant it InuYasha."

It was InuYasha's stomach that broke their romantic moment. Giving off a low growl, making InuYasha blush.

"I see someone worked up an appetite last night." Kagome said with a chuckle. InuYasha set up, with Kagome still in his arms. Once he knew Kagome was comfortable, he found his clothes. "InuYasha can you start the fire while I prepare some breakfast?"

"Of course I can koibito, I can't have you doing all the work." As InuYasha got dressed. Kagome slowly started to get out of bed. She had a feeling she would be stiff this morning from last nights love making. As she started to stand, a small hiss of pain left her lips.

When InuYasha heard Kagome's small whimper of pain, he instantly went to her aid. "You okay Kagome? Here let me help you." Taking her in his arms he help her stand, before handing her something to wear. "I'm okay InuYasha, just a little stiff that's all."

Once he knew she was okay. InuYasha started building the morning fire. "I'll be back Kagome, just going for some water and maybe catch a fish or two."

"Okay!" Kagome happily replied.

Once Kagome started working around she felt the stiffness leave. Since they didn't have much of a food supply yet. grilled fish and some rice would have to do this morning.

As InuYasha walked to the river, a smile came to him as he thought of his new life. 'Who would have thought I would be starting a family so soon!? It feels like just yesterday we were fighting Naraku and looking for shards. And now Kagome and I are married, and she is carrying my child.'

Sitting the water bucket down on the river bank, he stared at his reflection. The memories of his childhood came back to him. They were horrible memories no child should have to go through. Alone tear ran down his cheek, as he thought about what his own child would go through. "How can I be so happy, and yet so sad at the same time?"

After filling the water bucket and catching two good sized fish. He headed for the hut. His thoughts wonder back to Kagome, and how she always found away to make things work out right in the end.

In the hut Kagome was all smiles. Why wouldn't she be happy, she had her love and now she was pregnant with their child. Of course she would have to wait until her next monthly cycle to know for sure. But InuYasha seemed to think his nose was right. As InuYasha arrived back to the hut, he hoped to hide his thoughts from earlier. He didn't want to upset Kagome. After all he could tell by the way she was humming a happy tune, she was more than happy.

But being the kind of person Kagome was, and the fact that she knew InuYasha's moods so well. She could tell when something was bothering him. "So, do you want to tell me what's on your mind husband?" Kagome asked while taking some water from the water bucket he was still holding.

"How do you know I have something on my mind Kagome?"

"Because these cute ears of yours are a little droopy right now." Placing a hand on one of his ears she gave it a little rub. "Maybe if we talk about it you'll feel better."

"Keh, I'm not discussing anything right now woman, so just forget it!" His tone of voice was meaner than he wanted it to be.

Letting go of his ear Kagome only replied. "I see." Before walking back to the fire pit. InuYasha knew he upset her, so he left the hut.

Placing her hand on her stomach, Kagome whispered to herself. "I know what you're thinking InuYasha, that your child will have to go through what you did. But there is no way you or I would ever let that happen. Plus we have Miroku and Sango here to help. I know Sango will take excellent care of our child. If anything happened to us. Just please InuYasha don't beat yourself up over this." Wiping a few tears away, kagome started thinking about how once InuYasha held his son or daughter. Maybe he would realize everything would be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm glad to see everyone is enjoying this story so far. And hopefully I can continue to make this story exciting! And of course I do not own InuYasha. Now on to the story!**

Chapter 4

Kagome waited for hours, but InuYasha still hadn't returned. Kagome didn't know if she should be worried or angry at InuYasha! "So help me InuYasha, when I see you again. I'll either kill you or..."

A knock on the door frame stopped Kagome mid sentence. Instantly Kagome froze, she wasn't expecting anyone this morning. "W-Who's there?" Kagome asked, a little unsure of who would answer.

"It's only me Kagome." Sango said, as she moved the door flap away and entered the hut. "What's wrong Kagome, why do look so scared?"

Kagome wrapped her arms around herself. Just trying to find some comfort in being held. Even if it was only her arms hugging her. "It's nothing Sango. Me and InuYasha just had a little fight, that's all."

Sango could tell there was something more going on. The way her best friend was hugging herself proved that. "Kagome, you and InuYasha fight all the time. And I never she you like this. So spill, why are you so worked up? What's really going on between you two?"

Kagome's eyes started to tear up, as she thought about how happy her and InuYasha were before he returned with the water. "I don't really know myself Sango."

When Sango saw Kagome in tears, she quickly took Kagome in her arms. "Shh Kagome, we'll get through this. Just tell me what happened."

As Kagome explained everything to Sango. InuYasha remained high above in the Sacred tree. He was able to hear and smell if Kagome was in any danger from his spot on a tree branch about half way up the tree. He wanted to return to his new wife, but he still felt terrible about the way he acted. "I'm such an idiot, Kagome only wanted to help. And like always my pride gets in the way. Damn it!" Making a fist, InuYasha punched the branch he was sitting on. "Keh, some husband I'm turning out to be. We haven't been married one day yet." *sigh* "I can just see me as a father, I'll probably mess that up too."

"And what might I ask did you mess up this time InuYasha!?" Miroku asked walking up to the Sacred tree.

"None of your damn business Miroku!"

Miroku shook his head at InuYasha's words. "You know InuYasha, I was hoping you and Kagome could go at least one week with no fighting. But sadly I see one day was to much."

Jumping down from the branch he was sitting on. InuYasha came nose to nose with Miroku. "When I want your help with a problem monk, I'll ask for it!" InuYasha growled out before quickly running off.

As Miroku watched his friend take flight through the trees. He only hoped InuYasha would realize just how much this hurt Kagome. "You still haven't learned my dear friend. Even after she has proven to you time and time again. You still think you're on your own." Miroku decide to go join Sango, maybe Kagome and her could give him an idea of what just happened.

Even though InuYasha wanted to return to Kagome. He knew Sango and Miroku were still with her. Plus he really didn't want to face the monk right now. Knowing his wife was safe InuYasha decided to go for a run, he needed to get his frustrations out. "I need a good fight, why is there never a demon around to fight at a time like this?"

"Like your ugly butt could win a fight with a real demon."

InuYasha slide to stop, he knew that voice all to well. "I knew I smelled something dead."

"Whatever mutt face." Kouga said stopping in front of InuYasha.

"What the hell do you want flee bag?" InuYasha asked crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Well I heard my woman has returned so I figured I'd pay her a little visit."

"Feh, and who is this lucky woman? She must be some crazy bitch to want you flee bag."

"Hey mutt don't call my Kagome crazy." Kouga growled out while shaking his fist high in the air. "Besides I know she can't wait to see me." Before InuYasha could say another word Kouga was gone. "See-ya mutt!" Was all InuYasha heard.

"Like hell she's yours!" InuYasha growled out running after Kouga.

Even without the Shikon jewel shards in his legs Kouga was fast. Which gave him the chance to get to Kagome first. Kagome was in the middle of talking to Sango, when strong arms wrapped around her. "Inu...!?" But when Kagome looked back only to see Kouga's blue eyes.

"K-Kouga...what are you doing here!?"

A smile formed on Kouga's face. "Just came to get my woman that's all." Kouga said tightening his grip around Kagome.

Kagome soon felt her feet leave the ground, a gasp left her lips. Miroku was the one that spoke at that moment. "I think you better let Kagome go Kouga. She really doesn't belong to you."

A growl left Kouga's lips. "Of course she does, I claimed her months ago."

Sango and Miroku, exchanged looks before a flash of red flew by them. Kouga looked down seeing his arms now empty. "Hey, what gives!?" Kouga yelled.

"I'll tell you what gives you bastard! Kagome is mine, so get lost." InuYasha declared with Kagome held tightly against him.

"The hell she is mutt!" This time when Kouga went for Kagome, InuYasha pushed her towards Sango. As InuYasha stood in front of Kagome, arms crossed he spoke. "Doesn't that nose of yours work shit for brains. Cause if it did you would smell my scent on her. Which means I pupped her, plus we're married. So now what are you going to do?"

Kouga's top lip curled up as a growl started to form in his throat. And before Kagome could say a word, Kouga's fist went straight to InuYasha's gut. Even with InuYasha's fast reflexes he didn't have time to dodge Kouga's next attack. Kouga's other fist hit InuYasha hard in the jaw, causing InuYasha to stumble back a few steps.

Kagome covered her mouth with her hands, as a gasp left her lips. She never dreamed Kouga would act like this, after finding that InuYasha and her were married. Unlike the small fights InuYasha and Kouga had before, this one reminded Kagome of the time InuYasha and Kouga were fighting to the death at Naraku's castle.

Kagome couldn't stand watching them fighting. And before Sango know it, Kagome had left her protection, running to InuYasha's aid. And that's when it happened!

Kouga had readied his next attack, but instead of InuYasha, his attack hit Kagome. Kouga's powerful kick went straight to Kagome's stomach. The air left her lungs as she went flying through the air.

InuYasha was still trying to stand straight, as he helplessly watched his wife hit the ground hard. "KAGOME!" InuYasha shouted as he limped to his injured wife. Kouga was about to go to Kagome, when Miroku intervened. It would be best if you left NOW Kouga."

"Y-Yeah." Was Kouga's final words.

Looking back at InuYasha, Miroku slowly approached Sango. "Come on Sango, let's see how bad she's hurt."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the wait but you all know how life works. So I will shut my trap and let you enjoy the next chapter. And please let me know how I'm doing! **

Chapter 5

The sight before InuYasha caused his blood to boil and his heart to stop for a minute. There laid his wife eyes closed and a small line of blood running down the corner of her mouth. "K-Kagome!" InuYasha quietly called, but there was no answer. "W-What do I do, I-I don't know how bad you're hurt kio?"

InuYasha was about to pick Kagome up, when Sango stopped him. "Don't move her InuYasha!" Sango said, quickly running to him.

"I can't just let her lay here Sango, she needs help damn it!"

"I know InuYasha, but we need to be careful. We don't want to make her injuries worse. If we move her the wrong way her life could be in more danger."

"Here Sango, use this." Miroku said, as he untied his outer robe. Laying the robe out beside Kagome. The three got ready to gently move Kagome as best they could. "On the count of three, we all need to move her careful onto the robe." Miroku and InuYasha both nodded at Sango's words. Once they successfully moved Kagome onto Miroku's robe. Gently they lifted her, a small whimper of pain escaped Kagome's lips as they moved along the path to InuYasha's hut.

"Just hang on Kagome, we'll get you home as carefully as we can."Sango reassured her best friend. As Sango walked she could see the hopeless look in InuYasha's eyes, as he walked. InuYasha and Miroku were on opposite sides of Kagome. InuYasha was on Kagome's right side, holding the middle and top corner of the robe. And Miroku was on the left side holding the robe in the same way.

Once they made it to the hut, InuYasha left in a flash to retrieve Keade. As Sango and Miroku kept watch over Kagome. "I'll go for more water Sango, I'm sure we'll need more."

"Yes Miroku, this water is already dirty from just me washing kagome's face clean." As Sango washed Kagome's face she hummed a quiet tune, trying to help her best friend to stay calm. "Be strong Kagome, InuYasha will have Keade here in no time." Of course there was no answer, but Sango continued to talk to Kagome as she washed the dirt and blood from Kagome's face. Just hoping that knowing someone was close by, would help Kagome in someway.

InuYasha returned before Miroku. With Keade on his back, gently he lowered Keade off asking. "How is she Sango?" InuYasha voice had a desperate sound to it.

"The same as when you left." Sango said, as she stood. "I'm sorry InuYasha."

"Keh, it's not your fault Sango. It's that damn wolf that caused all this. That bastard will pay for what he did this time!"

"Keep yey self calm InuYasha, I need complete quiet while I look Kagome over."

"I'm going to meet up with Miroku, we'll be waiting outside if you need anything." Sango said.

InuYasha watched as Sango left his hut. A small cry of pain from Kagome made InuYasha turn, only to see his wife fighting Keade to sit up. In no time InuYasha was by Kagome's side. Lightly he placed his hands on her shoulders, easing her back down. "Just lay still Kagome, you're hurt. I'm right here, so let Keade check your injuries. I know it hurts but hang in there koi." InuYasha's voice was quiet and soothing as he spoke to Kagome. His voice and the feel of a claw hand brushing her bangs, seemed to quiet his injured wife.

"Thank yey InuYasha, now let us see what damage has been done." As Keade lightly felt and check Kagome's body, InuYasha held Kagome's hand watching every move Keade made. Coming to the most injured area, Keade gently ran her fingertips over Kagome's ribs checking for any signs of broken ribs. It was when Keade reached the bottom two ribs on the right side that made Kagome slightly flinch.

"Just as I feared, two broken ribs." From there she asked InuYasha to help her slightly roll Kagome over to check her back. "She has many cuts as well, most likely from the fall. There are no bruises as of yet, but I would imagine they will show up shortly."

"What can you do for her ribs Keade? I know you can dress her wounds, but her ribs are much different." InuYasha asked, looking hopelessly at his wife.

*Sigh* "There is little I can do for her on that part. I can only help by giving her some herbal tea to relieve the pain. She will need to stay still and rest, that is all that can be done."

"K-Keade...this morning I sensed Kagome was pregnant. D-Do you think the baby is...okay?" InuYasha's voice dropped at the last part.

"Well InuYasha, if she is indeed pregnant. Which we don't know for sure, means we will just have to wait. It is to early to know for sure."

InuYasha looked lost at what Keade said. "InuYasha, I will do all that I can for her, and I do realize that the area she was hit is not good. But only time will tell. For now InuYasha, just stay close to her." With that Keade started cleaning and dressing Kagome's back wounds. Once she was finished, Keade headed for the door. "I shall return with more herbs for tea. Just keep her still till then."

Seeing Keade leaving the hut, Miroku wrapped his arm around Sango. "How is she Keade?" Miroku asked Keade, with a sad voice.

"She has two broken ribs and major cuts to her back. But it is InuYasha I am most worried about. He will no doubt blame himself for what happened."

"We'll try and speak with him lady Keade." Miroku said, while bowing.

When Miroku and Sango entered InuYasha's hut, they saw him sitting next to his sleeping wife. Holding her hand, as if she would vanish if he let go. 'He looks so...so broken.' Sango thought, as her and Miroku slowly walked up to InuYasha.

"I-I failed her...and my pup." InuYasha said, catching Miroku and Sango off guard.

Placing a hand on his best friend's shoulder, Miroku tried to reassure InuYasha he didn't fail his wife or unborn child. "No InuYasha, you didn't fail either of them. You know Kagome would not want you to blame yourself for what happened. And you know Kagome is a fighter, she will fight to stay by your side. So my dear friend you need to do the same for her as well. And fight the negative thoughts in your head for Kagome."

InuYasha gave a heavy sigh, before looking up at Miroku. "I know Kagome wouldn't like to hear me say or even think that I failed her, but that's just how I feel. I can't help it, I'm sorry Kagome but I can't forgive myself."

"InuYasha, Miroku and I will be back later on, I know you don't feel like eating. But think of how Kagome would feel if she found out you refused to eat." InuYasha didn't say anything, he just stayed quiet as he set by Kagome's side.

Sango gave Miroku a very concerned look, but Miroku just lead her out of the hut. "Come Sango, they need sometime alone."

Shortly after Miroku and Sango left, InuYasha felt a small squeeze on his hand. Her voice was only a whisper and was weak as well as a little shaky. "I-Inu...Yasha."

"Shh, I'm right here Kagome. Just lay still, you have some broken ribs. It will only hurt worse if you move around."

A tear started to roll down her cheek, which InuYasha gently wiped away. "I-I'm s-sorry...Inu..."

"Don't you dare Kagome, you have nothing to be sorry for. Just rest koi."

"I-I'll try, hurt...all over."

"I know Kagome, Keade will be back soon though with more medicine. Just hang with me, okay?"

A weak smile came to her lips as Kagome closed her eyes. "Okay InuYasha."

InuYasha couldn't help but smile back at her, as he ran a clawed hand through her hair. "I love you Kagome, more than you'll ever know."

"I l-love you too InuYasha." Once again InuYasha took Kagome's hand, and placing a loving kiss on her forehead. Before he to laid down beside her. But not to sleep, no he just wanted to take in her beauty for as long as he could. After all Kagome was his life without her, he had nothing.

**A/N: Yes I know there's a lot of fluff but that's just part of the story. And so you can all rest a little easier knowing Kagome is at least a little okay, but as for the baby. We shall see! Till next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay there is no reason for me to be this far behind with my chapters. So hopefully you all can forgive me, so on to the story!**

Chapter 6

A cry of pain and the smell of Kagome's tears woke InuYasha. Quickly he set up, looking down at his mate that was laying beside him. The sight before him made his heartache, Kagome's face clearly showed the amount pain she was in. "I'm here Kagome, please just try to relax." InuYasha said, as he held Kagome's hand. At that moment a knock came to the hut's door frame.

Looking back InuYasha saw Keade walking through the door flap. "InuYasha, I need to check her. Can yey keep her still?" keade's voice held much concern, which told InuYasha this was not good.

"S-Sure Keade." Once again InuYasha started running his clawed fingers through kagome's hair. Calming her down enough for Keade to check Kagome over again. The worried look in Keade's eye told InuYasha things were not getting any better. "What's wrong Keade? Why does the pain keep getting worse?"

A heavy sigh left keade's lips before she continued. "I not sure InuYasha, it could be many things. And I just do not have the ability to look inside of her and see what is happening. I am sorry InuYasha, I wish I knew more so I could help her."

Another whimper of pain left Kagome's lips. Which caused InuYasha to start growling. "Damn it! I can't stand this. There has to be something we can do for her?" InuYasha said, as he slammed a fist into the ground.

"Yey need to calm yourself InuYasha, getting angry will not help matters. Leaving her spot beside Kagome, Keade went to the fire pit. Where she picked up the pot with warm water in it. Adding some ground herbs, she then went back to Kagome. "Come InuYasha, I need you to help me with this."

Letting his anger fade, InuYasha took Kagome in his arms, sitting her against his chest. Once again Kagome gave a small cry of pain. After InuYasha had Kagome sitting up Keade brought the cup to her lips. "Kagome I need yey to drink this. It will help with the pain."

With each swallow the pain became worse, making it harder for Kagome to drink. And like lightening Kagome bolted to the side, bring up the tea she swallowed moments ago, and gasping for air. "That's it!" InuYasha shouted. And before Keade knew it, both Kagome and InuYasha were gone.

"I'm done watching you suffer Kagome. That damn well better work that's all I can say!"

"I-InuYasha...w-where...are we...g-going?" Kagome quietly spoke.

A single tear ran down InuYasha's cheek, just before he jumped into the well. 'Please let the well work.' InuYasha thought, just before the purple bluish light surrounded them. Once on the other side of the well, InuYasha immediately jumped out, running straight for the house. The closer he got to the house, the tighter he held Kagome.

What was her mother going to think of him now? He failed to keep Kagome safe and the new life growing inside her too. 'I failed them both, Kagome and our pup.' InuYasha's thoughts were stopped, when he heard Kagome's weak voice.

"Inu...Yasha what...are you...thinking about?" Giving her a hopeless look he replied. "It's nothing Kagome." Of course Kagome knew that was a lie. Coming to the door InuYasha found himself hating life. 'Why do the people I care about seem to be the ones I fail?' InuYasha thought, before knocking on the door.

"You're...blaming yourself...again aren't...you InuYasha? Kagome weakly spoke, while touching his cheek. But InuYasha didn't answer her. The only sound was Kagome's mother's voice.

As the door opened, Mrs. Higurashi spoke. "Yes may I help yo...? Kagome, InuYasha? What are you doing here? This is unbelievable, please come in." Once she closed the door. Mrs. Higurashi went into mother mode. "Lay her down on the sofa InuYasha. I'll call for an ambulance."

Not quite sure what an ambulance was, but not really ready to argue, InuYasha did as he was told. And laid Kagome down on the sofa. InuYasha could hear Kagome's mom talking to someone, but right now his mind and eyes were on Kagome. "I'm sorry Kagome, I never dreamed this would happen." His voice was low, but Kagome still heard every word.

Reaching up with a shaky hand she touched his cheek. "This...wasn't your...fault InuYasha. S-So...stop blaming yourself." Kagome's words might have been only a whisper. But InuYasha's ears picked up every word.

"InuYasha could you come here a minute?" Mrs. Higurashi called from the kitchen. Hesiantly he left Kagome's side. Coming to the kitchen he found Kagome's mom. She looked like she was trying to think of a way to tell him something.

InuYasha remembered from before that Kagome's mom asked him to call her mom. So he did, hoping it wouldn't make matters worse. "What's wrong mom, why do you look so on edge?"

Giving a heavy sigh she continued. "InuYasha I don't know how to tell you this, but. I need you to stay here and wait for Souta to come home. Since grandpa is visiting a friend out of town. Can you do that for me?"

Giving Kagome's mom a curious look he asked. "Why couldn't I, but where are you going?"

This was the hard part for Mrs. Higurashi, telling InuYasha she would be leaving with her daughter. "InuYasha there is going to be a special vichical coming to pick Kagome up. She needs to go to the hospital , and...I don't think you should go alone. They're not going to hurt her they're going to help her. But it might be best if you didn't see her while they're working on her."

A growl started in InuYasha's chest making Mrs. Higurashi take a step back. "THE HELL I WILL!" InuYasha growled out, bringing one of his fist down hard on the kitchen table, and breaking in half. His ears flattened when he heard Kagome ask what was happening in there? It was her mother that said everything was fine.

Getting himself under control InuYasha then continued. "Look I'm sorry, but...she is carrying my pup and you just expect me to just let her go somewhere I can't be?!"

Placing a hand on InuYasha's shoulder Mrs. Higurashi, shook her head no. "No InuYasha I'm not saying that, I just need to do all the paperwork and other thinks that can not do. Once I'm finished I will come get you and Souta. Please InuYasha you know I would never keep you from my daughter, or your pup. And there is one more thing I need to know before the ambulance gets here. What happened to my daughter on your side of the well?"

Not really wanting to relive that horrible moment again, but knowing her mother needed to know. He told Kagome's mom everything that happened just as the ambulance pulled up and the shrine stairs. Quickly InuYasha ran to Kagome giving her a kiss good-bye. "I'll see you soon Kagome, okay." InuYasha said, before leaving his wife and hiding around the corner.

InuYasha watched as they straped Kagome down, and heard Mrs. Higurashi explain what happened to Kagome. But not how InuYasha had told her. Instead of Kouga a wolf demon Kicking Kagome hard in the stomach. She told the medic that a strange man attacked her daughter while she was working in the shrine. Which also explained Kagome's clothes.

In no time the group of people that had entered the house were now gone. Leaving InuYasha to his thoughts. Which at this point in time was not good. "That damn wolf! Once I know Kagome will be okay I'm going to kill that bastard once and for all!"

The sound of the front door opening made InuYasha stop and look. But a few sniffs told him it was only Souta. "Mom I'm home! You won't believe what happened today at school. Oh InuYasha! What are you doing here? And where is mom and sister at?"

Lowering his head InuYasha said. "Your sister was injured on my side of the well. Your mom went along with her in that enmbulace thing. And once she has all of Kagome's paperwork done. She'll be back to take us to the hospital."

Souta could hear the anger in InuYasha's voice and decided not to continue on with the conversation. "Oh okay InuYasha, well I'm going to start my homework. So if you need me I'll be in my room."

"Um sure kid." InuYasha said, as he watched Souta go up the stair to his room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

InuYasha was raging mad, his demon blood was trying to take over. After Mrs. Higurashi came home and told him what happened at the hospital. It took all he had plus the Tetsusaiga to keep him for losing control. Kagome's mom knew that once she started explaining to InuYasha that Kagome had to have surgery to fix her properly. That InuYasha would be furious, but she never dreamed of this happening.

InuYasha's eyes seemed to have a red glow to them, and his cheeks started to have some kind of strange marks on them. To Mrs. Higurashi this was something completely new. Kagome was the only one in her family to have ever seen InuYasha transform. And for those who never saw InuYasha turn demon, well who wouldn't be scared.

But Kagome's mom stayed calm and soon she managed to reassure InuYasha that his wife would be just fine. And that the surgery went well with no problems. Well there was one problem but Mrs. Higurashi would let her daughter tell her husband that part. So once InuYasha was calm and ready to travel they were on their way.

The walk to the hospital didn't take long, and as they walked Mrs. Higurashi took this time to talk to Souta. "Now Souta dear, I want you to wait until InuYasha has some time with Kagome before we go in. After all I know they need some time alone after all of this." Souta nodded his understanding to his mom. Then looked over at InuYasha. "You know InuYasha, things might look bad now but I'm sure things will get better." Souta said, giving InuYasha a smile. InuYasha only "keh!" And continued walking.

His mind was on Kagome. Mrs. Higurashi only told him some of what happened during the surgery. The rest she felt her daughter needed to tell him. 'I just hope he doesn't kill he doctors when he finds out.' Mrs. Higurashi thought, as they neared the hospital. Mrs. Higurashi glanced over at InuYasha as they came to the front doors of the hospital. His nose searching for his mates scent. Reaching over she took his clawed hand and gave it a squeeze. "Everything will be fine InuYasha, you know as well as I that Kagome is a strong woman. And I have no doubt that she'll be by your side in no time."

Giving Kagome's mom a smile. He motioned that he was ready to see his mate. Once they entered the hospital the different smells made InuYasha cover his nose. But he would not stop, his Kagome was close and right now she was the only thing he wanted to see or smell.

As Kagome's mom left the nurse at the front desk know who they were and who they came to see. InuYasha's nose kept trying to find her scent. But there were to many smells mixed in one area. The feel of someone pulling him to the side made him stop. "Come InuYasha her room is this way." InuYasha didn't say anything as Mrs. Higurashi pulled him along. But his heart started to beat just a little fast when his nose found his mates scent.

Stopping outside the door Mrs. Higurashi watched InuYasha as she opened the door. The moment he saw her his heart stopped. And Kagome's mom could see the heartbreak in his face. Once he was through the door she closed it. Letting young couple to themselves.

Slowly he walked up to her bedside. Monitors beeped, and I.V.'s were attached to both arms. She looked so weak and once again he felt powerless to help her. 'Why do I always fail the ones that mean the most to me?' InuYasha thought as he came to her side and reached for her hand. At that moment when her hand touched his and he felt her give his hand a small squeeze. InuYasha left his tough guy act go. Something wet rolled down his cheek and landed on her face.

At the feel of something wet on her face. Kagome's eyes blinked open. A smile formed on her face when she looked into her mates honey golden eyes. "Hey there handsome." Kagome said in a weak voice, as she lifted her other hand to cup his cheek.

His words escaped him as her hand caressed his cheek. But finally he managed to answer her. "Hey yourself beautiful." Tears started to fall from both their eyes after that. And soon his lips found hers in a passionate kiss.

Their loving moment ending when a knock came to the door and Kagome's doctor walked in. "Kagome, I see you have a guest. I'm guessing this is your husband?" Like always InuYasha didn't show his softer side to anyone but Kagome. So releasing her hand he took a small step back. "No need to leave on my account son. Please just stay close to your wife."

Kagome knew why the doctor was there but she hoped he wouldn't say anything that would set InuYasha off. "Now then Kagome how are you feeling today?" Doctor Hideaki asked.

Looking over at InuYasha, Kagome then answered him. "I'm feeling much better now. Just tired really." Something in the way she looked at her husband told Hideaki that Kagome hadn't told her husband about the surgery just yet. So he decided to give his information then let the young couple have their private time. "Well Kagome I see from your charts that everything looks okay. And if there are no complications you should be good to go home by the end of the week." Doctor Hideaki said, looking up from his notepad. Then giving them both a smile, he then left the room.

InuYasha quickly took his spot next to Kagome once the doctor left. Kagome couldn't help but give her husband a smile and a look that said kiss me. InuYasha wasted no time picking up where they left off. But soon the smell of her tears caused InuYasha to pull back. "Kagome? What's wrong why are you crying?" InuYasha asked tightening his grip on her hand.

"I need to tell you something InuYasha, but I'm afraid to. I'm afraid your demon will surface and you'll kill everyone." InuYasha couldn't believe what he was hearing. She was afraid? His Kagome was never afraid of his demon blood before. "Kagome, why on earth would my demon blood surface?"

Taking a deep breath Kagome explained as best she could about the surgery to fix her insides. "Look InuYasha when Kouga hit me he did a lot of damage to my insides." InuYasha didn't understand a lot of the things Kagome was trying to explain. He understood the part about her stomach having some kind of hole in it. But the next part confused him. 'What the hell are ovaries?' InuYasha thought to himself. Seeing his confused look, Kagome decided to come right and tell him.

"I'm sorry InuYasha, but they had to take one of my ovaries. I think I lost the baby too." Her head lowered after she told him about losing the baby. Kagome was surprised when she felt his lips on hers. After the kiss he pulled back and looked deep into her brown eyes.

"Kagome is that why you were afraid? You don't need to worry the baby is fine. I can still smell it." A smile came to her lips, just before he claimed her lips once more. Everything just melted away at that moment for Kagome and she suddenly felt tired. "I think someone needs a nap, don't you Kagome?

Giving him a nod yes. He decided to take a seat in the chair beside the bed. Taking her hand he gently kissed it, before resting his head on his arm. Together they both fell asleep.

Shortly after they fell asleep. Kagome's mom come into the room. Finding them both fast asleep. 'They really do look comfortable like that. But I'll have to wake them, after all I'm sure Kagome is hungry.' Mrs. Higurashi thought, as her and Souta walked into the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry I'm so late with this chapter. I just hope you all enjoy this chapter. And it was worth the wait.**

Chapter 8

Sitting at a caffe, he was reading his morning paper. A single name caught his attention. Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi was being released from Tokyo General. A grin appeared on his face. "So it's been awhile Ms. Kagome. I wonder would you remember me if you saw me? Probably not, not after that boyfriend of yours mangled my face. I wondered if I'd ever see you again. You disappeared after that day. And now here you are. I think it's time I stop by and say hi. Hahaha!"

Kagome was recovering very well at home. InuYasha watched over her and got anything she wanted. He basically was playing nurse.

Before leaving the hospital Kagome had asked to take a pregnancy test. Of course all the doctors and nurses thought she was crazy. But to everyone's surprise, Kagome was indeed with child. InuYasha only smiled, after all his nose never failed him. And now he was going to make sure his mate and pup stayed safe. He still wanted to confront Kouga, but right now he want to keep close to Kagome. And keep her stress free and happy.

It was now the second week since Kagome had been home. And still InuYasha aided her with everything. Kagome was starting to get a little frustrated with him. "InuYasha, you know we could go back to the fuderal era. I'm sure you miss the fresh air and being able to run."

"Oh no mate. We are staying here, at least I know Kouga can't hurt you here."

"Yeah, but shouldn't you let Sango and Miroku at least know I'm okay?" To her surprise he agreed.

"Fine I'll go tomorrow." InuYasha said, as he crossed his arms. He didn't want to leave her, but their friends were worried too.

"Thank you my dear." Kagome said before passionately kissing his lips. Somehow Kagome could always brighten his days.

The next morning after breakfast. InuYasha and Kagome kissed and hugged. Both unaware of the eyes that were watching them. Through his telescope he watched, he knew better then to get to close. "So the boyfriend is leaving very interesting. Then maybe this is a good time to visit you Kagome."

Inuyasha made it through the well with no problem. Running at top speed through the forest felt really good. He loved Kagome, but he needed this feeling of freedom too. He was part wild beast or demon in his case. With his speed InuYasha made it to the village in no time. "InuYasha?"

He turned to see Miroku walking towards him. His staff in hand as always. "So is everything alright?"

InuYasha smiled. "Everything is great monk. Kagome will be just fine, the surgery went well and she is still pregnant."

Miroku placed a head on InuYasha's shoulder. "I'm glad my friend. I'd hate to see you if you lost her."

Inuyasha only, "Keh" and walked away. His next stop was old Keade. After all she would be just as concerned about Kagome's health. A pink balloon floated down and popped over his head. "Grrrrr! Shippo, you little runt how dare you!"

"Sorry InuYasha." Shippo said, after he landed on InuYasha's shoulder. "How's Kagome doing? And how come you didn't bring her back with you?"

"Keh, like I need to explain what I do with you runt." He decided to ignore Shippo and enter the hut. Keade was sitting by the fire pit drinking a cup of fresh tea.

"InuYasha? It's nice to see you have returned. I hope Kagome is well?"

He set down across from her then spoke. "Kagome's fine, but I felt she should stay in her time for awhile. Besides I'm still going to make Kouga wish he was dead for what he did to her.

Both were silent for sometime, until Keade spoke. "You know InuYasha, maybe it would be best to let Kouga alone. After all no one has seen him since the accident. And I'm sure he is also beating himself up over this more then you know." She then handed him a cup of tea before she continued. "And you know Kagome wouldn't be to happy to know you beat up Kouga."

He gave a heavy sigh then started drinking his tea. He knew Keade was right Kagome would be upset with him. So after he finished his drink he headed out. He wanted to go for a a long run to clear his mind and stretch his legs, before returning back to Kagome.

As he ran he thought of the days before. Back when they were on their journey to find the shards. He smiled when he thought of Kagome back then in her short skirt. Back then he never had thoughts like these, but now that they were married and mated. Well, he now felt like Miroku was brain washing him with dirty thoughts.

The long run felt good, but now he was ready to return to Kagome. He was starting to miss holding her close, and breathing in her sweet scent. The well was now in sight and a smile came to his face once again, as he jumped through the well. But there was no purplish light and when he landed at the bottom of the well. He didn't smell the polluted air of Kagome's time.

"No, not again!" InuYasha left out a mighty growl, his demon was seething mad. He need to get to his wife, and mate. He started digging through the dirt and rock. Praying to the gods to open the well and allow him passage.

Night was starting to fall and still he kept digging. His clawed hands were now bloody and sore. But he still wouldn't give up. His mate and unborn pup needed him. "Dammit why, why did I come back? And why are the fates doing this to me?!"

Kagome herself was starting to worry. It was now after supper and still InuYasha hadn't returned. 'I wonder what's happening? I can't imagine InuYasha not coming home yet. I hope he's okay.' Kagome thought as her and her mother cleaned up the evening meal.

"Don't worry dear, I'm sure he's on his way back right now. Just give him some time, after all you know how protective he is of you." Kagome's mom said with a chuckle.

There was someone else who was wandering if the monster was going to return tonight. After all he wanted to see if he could finish what he started a few years ago. 'Those two will pay. You got lucky before Kagome, but not this time. I'm going to be the lucky one.' He thought as he watched from a distance. He was waiting for the right time. And to his surprise it looked like that time was now. When he saw Kagome head out of the house to the dark shrine all by herself. He smiled and headed out to once again greet her.

With a flashlight to light her way Kagome walked to the well house. And set down with her back against the well. "Oh InuYasha I hope everything is okay. I hope there wasn't a demon attack on the village or... Oh no the well! Oh no." She stood and looked over the edge. Then made her way up and over, only to land at the bottom of the well. "No...this can't be...I-I can't get through. Oh InuYasha I can only imagine what you are feeling right now."

"Well I'd say he feels about the same as you Kagome. Weak and helpless."

Kagome shined her light up into a face of a man she never saw before. "W-Who are you?" She asked a bit shaken.

"Just an old friend who missed seeing you."

Suddenly she remembered that voice. "Shouhei!" She said in complete horror.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**** Well I'm sure some of you are hating me for bringing back ****Shouhei, and closing the well again. But don't worry everything should turn out okay. So on to the story.**

Chapter 9

Kagome swallowed hard. "S-Shouhei, why are you here?"

Shouhei gave a hard evil laugh. "I should be asking you that question my dear Kagome. Now why don't you climb out of that old stinky well, so we can talk face to face." Shouhei said giving Kagome a nasty grin.

A shiver went up Kagome's back as she thought to herself. 'No..this...this can't be happening, not now.' A tear slowly rolled down her cheek. Kagome was scared but she still would fight. "I'm sorry Shouhei, but...I have nothing I want to say to you." Kagome said turning her face away from him.

It was then she heard a 'click'. "Oh Kagome, you do know I've wanted to talk with you for a long time now. So please don't make me regret hurting you even more. Now, I'll ask you again Kagome, get up here now. Or I'll make sure the next time that monster sees you, it will be in a pool of your own blood."

Kagome wasn't stupid, so she slowly started to rise from her spot. "Okay Shouhei, just please don't kill me." Kagome said, as she climbed up the robe ladder.

Once she reached the top Shouhei wrapped an arm around her. "That's a good girl, now let's go to my place and finish that date we started a year ago."

More tears fell as Shouhei pushed her violently into his car. Then he took his place in the driver's seat. He started the engine and then looked over at his prize. "Don't worry Kagome, I promise to be gentle." Shouhei said, as he reached over and lightly touched her leg.

Kagome jumped from the touch and pushed his hand away. "Don't touch me you animal. When InuYasha com..."

Kagome didn't get to finish her words before Shouhei slapped her hard across the face. "Don't push me bitch, it's because of you that my face was destroyed. So don't try me Kagome!"

The morning sun was rising in the feudal era. Miroku was out for his morning walk, when he heard someone talking in the bone eaters well. Looking down he saw a frustrated hanyou, dirty and tired from digging. "Well InuYasha, if you keep going you're sure to reach another country."

"Oh shut-up Miroku, the damn well closed again. I can't get through to Kagome." InuYasha said before jumping out of the well.

Miroku could see the heartbreak all over InuYasha's face. Even his robes were torn and dirty, and the tear marks on InuYasha's face left Miroku know he had been crying too. "Look InuYasha, getting all worked up and frustrated won't help." Miroku said placing a hand on InuYasha's shoulder. "Just calm down and think. The well closed before and reopened. So we just need to believe it will again."

InuYasha only "Keh" and walked away.

Miroku gave a heavy sigh. "This isn't going to go well."

As he walked InuYasha soon found himself at the sacred tree. Looking up at the tree, he saw the scar. The very scar on the tree from where he was sealed for 50 years. That very scar was in her time too. He gave a heavy sigh and jumped onto a branch. All InuYasha wanted right now was to be alone. He didn't need Miroku, Shippo, or old lady Keade bugging him.

Plus he felt something was wrong. InuYasha's demon blood boiled at the thought of Kagome being all alone or in danger. He needed to get back to her. "Dammit!" He cursed punching his fist into the tree trunk. His mind raced as he thought of his wife in danger with no one to help her. 'There has to be a reason the well stopped. I need a way or something to get back to her.' InuYasha's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a voice.

"So there you are, tell me oh great hanyou. Why are you here and not with your mate?"

InuYasha jumped when he heard the woman's voice, but to his surprise. There was no one there. "What the hell? Who's there?!" InuYasha asked looking all around. Even his nose couldn't smell anyone. Suddenly his foot slipped and he fell from the branch with a "bang". "Dammit all!" He rumbled as he started to stand.

"How is it that the great hanyou has fallen so easily. Surely you are not InuYasha?" The woman's voice said.

"Just who the hell are you?" InuYasha's voice was growing angrier.

"Calm yourself hanyou, I am Nozomi. You cannot see me InuYasha, nor can you smell me."

"Alright just what the hell is the meaning of all this?! And why the hell are you even here? Can't you see I'm not in the mood for this shit." InuYasha said cracking his knuckles.

"Oh you are a mess that's for sure. But believe me oh great hanyou, you will never get through the well like this." Nozomi said.

InuYasha was about to pull his sword, when a bright light blinded him. "Dammit!" When the light faded he saw a beautiful woman, but not just any woman it was. "Kagome, is that you?" InuYasha asked, slowly walking to the glowing beauty.

"Stay where you are hanyou. I am only an image from your mind, a wish if you will. I have taken the form of the one you wish to see again. Now as for the well, it will not work for you anymore. At least not with the anger you hold."

"What are you saying? That I'll never see Kagome again?" InuYasha's heart broke at the thought of never seeing Kagome or his child.

"Well if you over come this anger you will be allowed passage. Once you can control this anger you may pass."

InuYasha just looked at Nozomi confused. "My anger, you mean my demon blood?"

"Very good InuYasha, now then in order for you to pass through the well again you must control your demon blood. This means the Tetsusaiga can not aid you. Do you think you can do this hanyou?"

His voice was determined, he knew he could do this somehow. He just had too for Kagome. "Yes if this is the only way, then I'll do it."

"Very good, now then InuYasha we must hurry before it's to late."

InuYasha froze, as an uneasy feeling returned to him. "What do you mean, to late?" He asked, giving a small growl.

"I will tell you later hanyou, now let's begin." Nozomi said. 'And may your father know what he's doing.' She thought.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Well I'm not sure how many of my fans are still with me on this story. But I have finally found the time to post a chapter. That and some writers block didn't help. So anyway here it is the next chapter. **

***Warning* Talk of rape. Please skip this chapter if under 18. **

Chapter 10

Kagome and Shouhei had now arrived at his place. As Kagome looked out the car window. She noticed the windows were boarded shut on his house. She swallowed hard at the sight before her. She felt more then helpless now. Shouhei wasn't a demon therefore her powers of purification had no affect on him.

Once he pulled the car into the garage. Shouhei stopped the car and smiled over at Kagome. "Welcome to your new home my dear. I know you'll love it here." He chuckled at his words knowing Kagome had no other choice. A chill went up Kagome's spine at his evil laugh.

Shouhei wasted little time getting himself and Kagome out of the car and into the house. He couldn't wait to finish what he started so long ago. He couldn't wait to see the fear in her eyes as he took her as his woman. Once inside he wrapped an arm around her pulling her close. "Now then shall we finish our date? I do believe this is where we left off." He gave an evil smirk as he pushed Kagome down onto the sofa.

It seemed like forever since Nozomi and InuYasha left the village. And the farther away they walked from the well the angier InuYasha became. "Grrr, this is pointless. Just what the hell are we going anyway?"

Nozomi shook her head. "You truly are impatient my child."

"Yeah well let's see you be patient when your gut is telling you, your mate is in danger." InuYasha growled out, as he thought of Kagome being hurt or worse.

"Well InuYasha, I can tell you I know a lot about losing your loved ones. You see I not only lost my mate, but all of my family as well." Nozomi sighed heavily at the past thoughts of her daughter and son dead by the very demon that killed her mate. "You see InuYasha I too felt like you after their deaths. But then I realized that there are something's we have no control over. Now as for you InuYasha, you must learn to control your transformation. So if you do not have Tetsusaiga you will not turn into a demon only killing things."

InuYasha "kehed" at her words. "Oh InuYasha, you know yourself we can not change what the fate's have in store for us. The well for example, the fates have decided that in order for you to be in Kagome's time. You must control your demon blood."

"Feh, yeah well you make it sound so easy. For your information my demon blood is like a poison to me. Every time I transform I lose a part of my soul." InuYasha told her. His eyes were looking down at the sword sheathed in his belt. His blood was boiling the farther they walked from the well. 'How dare this woman continue to lead him farther away from the well.' He thought to himself. And with Nozomi looking so much like Kagome made things worse.

"You know InuYasha, I would let your anger go for now if I were you. Now then we are here." Nozomi said, stopping at a cave entrance.

"Yeah whatever, So what the hell are we here for?" InuYasha growled out.

"This is the cave of the mighty dragon Ryuuji. You must defeat him with out Tetsusaiga." Nozomi crossed her arms at the half demon in front of her. She could tell he wasn't going to listen to her.

"Keh, who are you kidding lady? Like I'd fight a dragon without my sword. I think you misunderstood a few things I told you. There's no way the fates told I need to do this." InuYasha was now glaring at Nozomi, you could hear a growl coming from him as well.

Nozomi chuckled. "Oh my InuYasha, it was not the fates or any gods who ask this of you. It was your father who told me. Now come time is growing short we must hurry."

InuYasha froze. "W-Who did you say sent you?" He asked in disbelief.

"Come, come InuYasha, don't tell me you're losing your hearing. *Sigh!* Look InuYasha, there isn't time for all of these questions. Just trust me and fight the dragon demon. But if you fail there will be no one to save Kagome." Nozomi then reached for the Tetsusaiga, but Pulled back when InuYasha growled.

"No one touches my sword wench." InuYasha growled out.

"Very well, there are other ways to get your sword." Nozomi said as she closed her eyes. She then started to chant and before InuYasha knew it. He was inside the cave minus the Tetsusaiga.

"Damn that wench!" InuYasha shouted from inside the cave.

Shouhei wasted little time enjoying himself. With each touch and kiss he gave Kagome made her sick. No matter how much she fought him he only smiled more. He was enjoying her pain as he laid her back on the sofa."Just relax dear I promise to be gentle. Don't make me tie you up, because I won't be so nice."

"You will never get away with this when InuYasha comes he'll make sure you never see the light of day ag..." Kagome wasn't able to finish as Shouhei's hand slapped her across the face.

"Don't you get it bitch, he's not here. And as long as you're in my house you will not speak that freaks name." Shouhei's hands were tight around her throat as he spoke. Once he released her she fell back gasping for air. "Now then it's time I give you a taste of what you missed." Shouhei said as he started touching her again.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as her fears of what to come was revealed. And with every dirty touch from Shouhei her mind screamed his name. 'InuYasha, please save me.'


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello everyone. Man it's been a long time since I've updated this story. My mind went blank on a few parts to this story. But I'm happy with how things started coming to me after a long time. So I hope you all enjoy and please review. **

Chapter 11

A bright glowing ball appeared in front of Nozomi. She smiled at its presents and took a bow. "Everything is ready for you my lord."

The glowing ball transformed into a tall handsome demon, his silver hair was tied in a ponytail that blew in the wind. His armor shined, and his golden eyes showed his great power behind their beauty. "Thank you Nozomi, now it is my turn. I only hope my son does not fail this test."

Nozomi handed the great sword Tetsusaiga to its old master and left the same way as the great Inu No Taisho had appeared. "Good luck my lord." She said before vanishing completely.

The Tetsusaiga pulsated in his clawed hand, as if saying glad to see you master. Inu Taisho smiled down at the sword in his hand. "It is good to see you again to old friend. But now it's time to see if your true master can hold you once more. If InuYasha does not susceed then I lose my son and grandchild all in one day." He placed Tetsusaiga in his belt and headed into the cave.

After finding it impossible to escape the cave the way he thought he entered. InuYasha decided to walk in the other direction. After all it's hard to tell which way is the right way, when someone teleports you in a blink of an eye. "Damn that wench! I swear when I get out of here I'll kill her." InuYasha cursed, as he continued walking.

InuYasha's mind started to wonder as he walked through the dark cave. 'What did that Nozomi woman mean Kagome would die if he failed to make it back. Wasn't Kagome safer in her time than here in his?' Suddenly a strong smell of fire and burnt flesh hit his nose. "What is this smell?" He asked himself covering his nose with his sleeve. He kept his guard up as he walked. His sharp claws cracked as he flexed them, he wanted to be ready for what laid around the next corner.

Suddenly a huge fireball came straight towards him. InuYasha cursed at the lack of space and time he had to avoid the attack. Once all was clear a deep growling voice called out. "Who dares enter the cave of the great Ryuuji?"

InuYasha stood ready as the great dragon started to appear before him. Ryuuji was like most dragons. His body was covered in scales, and he looked ready to throw fire any minute. He was only half the size of Ryukotsusei. Smoke poured from his nostrils as he walked on all four legs. "Tell me half demon, why have you come here to my cave? Could it be you no longer wish to live, and you came for a quick death." Ryuuji chuckled at his own joke.

InuYasha only grinned as he cracked his clawed fingers. "Hardly you over grown lizard. Believe me I have better things to do then play with you ugly. But since my only way out of here is by killing you then let's get this over with."

Ryuuji laughed at InuYasha's words. "You kill me? A half demon like you, hahahaha! This should be interesting. Come then let's see how long you survive this fight."

With his mind only set on getting back to Kagome, InuYasha's first attack was a good hit. Blood dripped from the huge slice in Ryuuji's shoulder. "Not bad half demon, I must say you seem strong. I see I need to be more careful." Ryuuji said, before he drew in a breath. He wasted little time firing multiple fireballs at InuYasha. Big rocks flew everywhere from the blast.

One huge boulder managed to hit InuYasha right in the chest sending him crashing into the cave wall. "Heh, looks like we both scored a direct hit, huh InuYasha?" But before InuYasha could recover Ryuuji thrusted his long claw straight through InuYasha's right shoulder. Blood splattered the cave wall from behind InuYasha. "And so it ends half demon." Ryuuji said, as he pulled his claw free.

With a thud InuYasha fell to the ground. He made no sound as more blood pooled around him. His mind and soul both battling at this point. But Ryuuji didn't know this.

"Enough Ryuuji you have done well." Inu Taisho said, as he appeared before the dragon.

"Your son is strong my lord, but why do this?" Ryuuji asked.

Inu Taisho bowed to Ryuuji and only said. "That is for you to know another day. For now your work is done you may go." With a snap of his fingers he sent Ryuuji back to the land of dead. Once clear Inu Taisho himself took to the shadows and hoped his son could control his demon blood.

He felt nothing for a short time then pain went through his shoulder. 'That's right I was struck by Ryuuji, he pierced my shoulder with his claw.' InuYasha felt different like his heart was racing at top speed he knew what would happen if he left his demon blood take over. 'I-I can't let this win, Kagome needs me.' His thoughts kept him from completely blacking out.

The sword at Inu Taisho's side pulsed again this time it was different. The sword sensed it's master need for help. "I'm sorry old friend, but InuYasha must do this with out you." He placed his clawed hand on Tetsusaiga calming it.

Poison! InuYasha's demon blood was like a poison. It started flowing the minute he was injured, and now he had to fight it. Sweat rolled down his face. And his claws dug into the hard rocky ground under him. He had to keep his mind on Kagome until his wound stopped bleeding. It was the only thing he knew he could do. And then it hit him. Kagome, his mate and his demon's mate. If he didn't control his demon blood his demon lost too. Even though his demon was only a killing machine it still protected it's mate. He opened his eyes and saw his claws were long and sharp, he couldn't see his face but he knew his purple marks had to be on his cheeks. And sure enough he felt his fangs now twice as long, but through it all his mind was clear.

Slowly he stood feeling more powerful then ever, but not in a killing way. "I did it I over came my demon blood. All thanks to you Kagome."

In that moment the cave disappeared, and Tetsusaiga was sticking into the ground a few feet away. "There you are Tetsusaiga, man am I glad to see you again." He placed his sword back at his side and ran like hell back to the well. 'Please work this time.' InuYasha thought as he ran.

Kagome held her injured arm as Shouhei stood above her. "Now wench you will obey me." Kagome held her tears. She wasn't going to give into Shouhei desires again. "Now then Kagome, you either do as I say or I kill you right now."

Without thinking twice Kagome said. "Never again will I obey you, you bastard!" Shouhei smiled as he raised the knife over his head and aimed for Kagome's heart. "Then die!"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello everyone. Sorry for the long wait. I hope I still have some fans that still want to read this story, but like I said I will always finish what I start. And now the next chapter. **

Chapter 12

His feet and blood raced at top speed back to the well. Once there he stopped and took a deep breath. 'Here goes.' InuYasha thought, as he jumped into the well. A bright purplish light appeared allowing him to pass through time. He smiled when he saw the inside of the well house, but the smile quickly changed. Once he smelled Shouhei scent his blood started to boil. "Damn that bastard, how dare he show up again."

Without another thought InuYasha took off into the night. He only stopped a few times to pick up Kagome's scent. With his demon blood surfacing the closer he got to the smell of his mate. InuYasha growled and swore. He was in full demon form, but this time was different. His mind was clear he could fight for his mate as a full blooded demon, but know right from wrong. "Hang in there Kagome I'm here." With a mighty snarl he broke down the door. The smell of Kagome's blood filled the area causing his eyes to glow a deep red. Once his nose found the room where his mate and Shouhei were he didn't hesitate smashing through the door.

Shouhei Froze in his spot. The knife was still pressed against Kagome's neck. A small line of blood could be seen from the pressure of the blade to her neck. "It's you, very well then care to watch me kill her." Shouhei Said, with a chuckle.

The rage InuYasha felt was like non-other. All he wanted to do was rip this guy to pieces. "I'll give you a choice. Either you let her go right now, or I kill you on the spot."

Kagome didn't know what think. InuYasha looked like he was full demon, but he seemed to be thinking like his true self. She needed to stay claim, or one wrong move and she was dead. She knew once Shouhei released her, she'd move to safety InuYasha was full demon and could take Shouhei down on his own.

Suddenly Shouhei gave a mighty laugh. "You are so stupid whatever you are. Like I'd hand you Kagome just like that." He said snapping his fingers. "Oh no I want you and Kagome to suffer like I did. I'm going let you watch me kill her."

InuYasha cracked his knuckles and gave a chuckle of his own. "Keh, there's no way I'd let you or anyone else hurt my mate. Now final warning, either release her or die." As InuYasha spoke the redder his eyes glowed. Even in the well lite room you could see them shining brightly.

Kagome almost felt like she didn't know InuYasha. Would his mind change the more his demon took over. All she knew was his demon blood was a poison to him. The more his demon blood took over the more InuYasha's soul would devoured. She felt so hopeless right now. Shouhei wasn't a demon so her powers were useless once again. 'Please InuYasha don't let your demon take you away.' Her thoughts stopped when she suddenly went flying forward into the floor. She felt something sharp press into her back. Then suddenly it was gone. She looked to her side and saw the knife Shouhei was holding laying beside her.

Soon a snarl and someone hitting the wall could be heard. Kagome then saw InuYasha and Shouhei fighting. Well it was mostly InuYasha fighting. Shouhei was thrown hard into the wall causing it to crack. He laid still and didn't move an inch after the impact. It was in that moment that Kagome ran to InuYasha, she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. "Oh InuYasha, I was so worried about you."

He hugged her just as tight and breathed in her scent. "I missed you to Kagome, you're not hurt are you?" Even though he knew she probably was in some way he still needed to hear it from her.

Kagome smiled as he held her tight. She needed this more then anything right now. To have his arms protecting her. For right now she felt perfectly fine. What horrible things Shouhei had forced her to do had never happened in that moment. Someday soon she'd tell InuYasha, but not today. "So what now InuYasha? You can't kill him." She sighed heavily as he held her close.

InuYasha knew Shouhei wasn't dead, and he knew he couldn't kill him. He understood now why he had to pass that test. Had he been full demon and not have any control who knows what could've happened. "Well we know he's not going to stop coming after us no matter what we do. So I have an idea where I'm going to take him." He looked down at Kagome with a smile. " I want you to wait here kagome. I'll be back as soon as I take out the trash, then I'll come get you."

Kagome held tight to him, not really wanting to let go. "Just hurry back okay, this place gives me the creeps." She moved back letting him see her sad face. Then before she knew it, he crushed his lips to hers. After the kiss he quickly carried Shouhei off. She had no clue what he was up to this time.

InuYasha didn't waste anytime sending Shouhei to his new home. Infact Kagome didn't have much time to miss InuYasha. Once he made it back to her, he scooped her up in his arms carried her home. His mind raced with things he wanted to say to Kagome. He wanted to know everything that happened and yet he didn't want to know. 'For right now she's safe and alive, in time she'll tell me what happened. At least I hope she does.' InuYasha though, as he ran home with his wife.


End file.
